Ombres, Murmures et Destruction
by OddLittlePlume
Summary: Trad : Sarah a laissé derrière elle un monde fait de fantaisie et de magie. Mais quand Hoggle apparaît dans son miroir deux ans plus tard, Sarah retourne à Underground pour découvrir que des désastres se sont abattus sur le Labyrinth et que Jareth est devenu fou. Son seul choix : se marier à lui et devenir sa reine. Sarah pourra-t-elle l'aimer ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Copyright : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent Dennis Lee et Jim Henson. L'histoire appartient à Vampiyaa.**

**Note : Ceci est ma première traduction. Vous trouverez le lien de l'histoire de VO (version originale) dans mon profil. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Bougies d'anniversaire, Puits et Étoiles filantes

Sarah atterrit sur l'énorme lit moelleux dans un bruit sourd. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comment ni du pourquoi, mais elle était de retour dans le Labyrinthe, dans le château – et pour être plus précis, dans la chambre de Jareth. Jareth lui-même se trouva être au pied du lit, ses yeux dépareillés fixés, braqués uniquement sur elle.

Sarah s'assit et lança un regard furieux au Roi Gobelin. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous ramenée ici ? Je vous ai vaincu! »

« Pourtant, nous y sommes, » dit Jareth d'un air léger, désignant la pièce d'un grand geste de ses mains gantées.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Sarah. « Je-je vous ai vaincu, j'étais chez moi, et Toby était sauvé... Et... Et j'ai dit les mots ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi! » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton désespéré.

« On verra ça, trésor, » gronda Jareth, et il fit encore un autre geste de la main. Le chemisier de Sarah et son jean se volatilisèrent immédiatement, la laissant avec rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » commença-t-elle à crier.

D'un mouvement rapide il se jeta sur elle, l'immobilisant sur le lit en l'enjambant, à califourchon sur sa taille grâce ses cuisses fermes. Le cri effrayé de Sarah fut étouffé quand les lèvres de Jareth capturèrent les siennes, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Elle abandonna immédiatement quand la langue de Jareth glissa dans sa bouche, caressant sa langue avec une douceur veloutée. Sentant son abandon, les mains de Jareth quittèrent ses poignets, lui donnant l'occasion de glisser ses doigts dans sa crinière de cheveux blonds, afin d'essayer de le presser plus près d'elle. Les mains de Jareth glissèrent dans son dos, et ses mains empoignèrent la fermeture de son soutien-gorge et en tirant violemment dessus il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler ses deux seins bien proportionnés. Jareth jeta le vêtement négligemment dans un coin, et pris en coupe ses seins, les massant habilement.

Sarah commença par s'employer à enlever la chemise de Jareth, glissant ses mains vers son buste ciselé, ce qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal. D'un insignifiant geste de la main, les vêtements de Jareth s'évanouirent. Ensuite les mains de Jareth descendirent en glissant sur son corps, faisant tressaillir son ventre, et une de ses mains continua de voyager sur sa peau jusqu'à glisser sur le mince tissu de son sous-vêtement en soie. Ses doigts se pressèrent contre le tissu, là où était son bouton de chair, et Sarah gémit de plaisir comme les doigts de Jareth commençaient à bouger talentueusement, en faisant de délicieux cercles. Rapidement, Jareth sentit le tissu de son sous-vêtement devenir humide sous le bout de ses doigts, et il décida qu'il était temps de faire disparaître l'indécent vêtement. Sarah cria quand elle sentit ses doigts glisser entre ses plis, et comme l'un des doigts entra en elle, une incandescente chaleur commença à naître dans son bas-ventre.

« Jareth, s'il te plait… » gémit Sarah, avant de laisser s'échapper un cri puisque le doigt à l'intérieur d'elle se courbait, atteignant ce point idéal qu'elle cachait profondément en elle.

« Oui trésor ? » ronronna Jareth à son oreille, la chaleur de son souffle tombant sur sa nuque et la faisant frissonner. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Je... Je veux... » tenta de dire Sarah, mais les secousses de plaisir que Jareth lui faisait ressentir plus bas rendait difficile la construction d'un discours cohérent. « … Toi. »

Et puis Sarah se réveilla en sursaut. Effrayée, elle s'assit brusquement, et son front entra en collision avec la personne qui l'avait réveillée, qui cria à son tour de douleur.

« Mince alors, détends-toi », gémit la profonde voix de son camarade de chambre de l'université, Jared. Sarah frotta son front et ouvrit ses yeux en deux fentes, pour voir Jared lui lancer un regard furieux dans l'obscurité.

« Ah, désolée Jared, » s'excusa rapidement Sarah.

Deux ans plus tôt, quand Sarah avait seize ans, elle avait fait son petit bout de chemin à travers un énorme labyrinthe magique, et avait défait le Roi Gobelin. Et quand elle était retournée saine et sauve chez elle, elle avait abandonné tout de son ancienne vie. Elle avait jeté toutes ses vieilles affaires, ses jouets et ses affiches. L'instant d'après, elle brûla sa copie du livre Labyrinthe, avec tous ses autres livres de type fantastique. Pas une fois elle ne réclama Hoggle, Ludo ou Didymus. Elle cassa également « accidentellement » le miroir de sa coiffeuse, par conséquent elle s'assura de ne recevoir aucune visite inopportune venant d'Underground et elle évitait également de regarder dans un quelconque miroir, peut importait où elle était, juste au cas où. Actuellement, Sarah évitait les films et les livres de fantastique, spécialement ceux avec des châteaux, des rois et de la magie.

Sarah s'assura de ne jamais, jamais plus faire un vœu. Pas même quand une étoile filante parcourait rapidement la surface de l'atmosphère terrestre, ni quand un puits à vœux était à proximité et qu'elle avait une pièce sur elle, non plus quand les bougies de son anniversaire étaient allumées. Parce qu'elle savait, mieux que quiconque, le pouvoir d'un vœu.

Quand l'université dont elle rêvait l'accepta et qu'elle obtint miraculeusement la dernière chambre disponible dans l'immeuble à proximité, elle n'était pas loin d'avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partager l'appartement avec un homme. Sans mentionner le fait que cet homme avait un nom mystérieusement similaire au nom de « cet homme-là ». Cependant Jared n'était en rien comme Jareth, en aucun cas. Jared n'était pas aussi grand que Jareth, et ses cheveux étaient bruns et courts. Ses yeux n'étaient pas dépareillés : les deux étaient d'une couleur bleu assez plaisante, et ne renfermaient pas le regard menaçant, malicieux que Jareth avait. Jared n'avait (malheureusement) pas d'accent séduisant, et il avait une personnalité drôle. À part le prénom de Jared, il n'y avait pas de qualité semblable entre son camarade de fac et le Roi Gobelin. Ainsi, Sarah et Jared vécurent heureux ensemble pendant deux ans.

« Ça a sûrement dû être à cause du rêve que tu étais en train de faire. » s'exclama Jared, lui souriant avec un genre de sérénité que Jareth n'aurait jamais maîtrisé. Sarah rougit faiblement et fut immédiatement reconnaissante pour l'obscurité du petit matin qui leur permit passer du temps ensemble. Son rêve n'était pas « rien »... Parce que pendant deux ans, malgré tous ses efforts pour mettre dans la distance entre elle et ses souvenirs d'Underground, Jareth s'arrangeait toujours pour glisser dans ses rêves, et plus elle grandissait, plus le rêve devenait érotique.

« Et comment, » marmonna Sarah. « Désolée si je t'ai encore réveillé… retourne te coucher. »

Jared lui donna un grand sourire puis minauda, « Oh, es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un câlin pour que tu n'aies plus aucun mauvais rêve ? »

« Seulement dans tes rêves, » sourit Sarah, le regardant repartir dans son lit, dans une démarche théâtrale avec son pyjama bordeaux. « Bonne nuit, Jared. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Sarah se retourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Les évènements qui s'étaient passés dans le rêve affluèrent dans son esprit... Dans ce rêve, elle remarque que Jareth avait été encore plus passionné pour elle que dans les autres rêves... Et une fois encore, comme dans tous les autres rêves, elle s'était abandonnée à lui et l'avait autorisé à la toucher, même si en réalité elle était vierge et n'avait pas prévu de sortir avec qui que ce fut bientôt...

Le visage de Sarah devint immédiatement chaud à cause de la honte quand elle sentit une envie soudaine entre ses jambes. Même réveillée, elle le savait, si le réel Roi Goblin était comme celui de ses rêves, elle se serait probablement complètement abandonnée à lui de toute façon.

Les derniers examens de l'année se terminèrent cet après-midi-là, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sarah. Quand elle quitta la salle de classe, cependant, Jared ne l'attendait pas à l'endroit habituel. Sarah jeta un regard autour, se demandant s'il se cachait, mais elle ne vit pas de cheveux colorés couleur sable dépasser d'un coin, donc elle haussa les épaules dans la confusion, et commença à marcher vers les portes, des classeurs et des feuilles de cours dans les bras. Sarah glissa les classeurs et les feuilles dans son sac et sortit de l'école, se dirigeant en direction de son appartement. Les rues de la ville étaient particulièrement occupées à cette heure de la journée, avec beaucoup de trafique et de gens marchant de chez eux jusqu'au travail ou jusqu'au marché. Sarah fouilla dans son sac à main en quête de ses clés, et approcha du bâtiment immaculé où était son appartement. Elle ouvra la porte en la poussant, et cria lorsque les quatre visages familiers de sa famille et de son compagnon de chambre hurlèrent : « BON ANNIVERSAIRE, SARAH ! ».

Le sac se renversa au sol et les classeurs et feuilles se répandirent en dehors tandis que Sarah portait la main à son cœur battant la chamade, ce qui fit éclater Jared de rire. Une autre chose que Sarah avait tenté d'éviter, c'était sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou parlé depuis l'année passée. La vie de sa belle-mère lui fit penser à toutes les disputes qu'elles avaient quand Sarah courrait dans tous les sens, roucoulant des scènes de Labyrinth. La vue de Toby la fit penser à tout.

« Salut Sarah ! » gloussa Toby, se dandina vers elle pour enlacer une de ses jambes avec ses bras minces. Dans l'autre main de Toby, il y avait un énorme ballon gonflé d'hélium, lequel Toby avait été probablement coloré avec des marqueurs à cause de la tâche d'encre étalée sur la surface du ballon (et le fait étant que sa paume et le bout de ses doigts étaient tachés avec un mixe de rouge, de bleu et de orange).

« Bon anniversaire, mon ange », dit joyeusement son père Robert (qui était clairement en train de tenir quelque chose dans son dos, et qui ne faisait pas trop d'effort pour le cacher) et sa belle-mère Irene se précipita aussi vite que sa jupe serrée le lui permettait pour donner un grand câlin à Sarah.

« Tu as dix-huit ans maintenant, tu es une femme adulte ! » s'extasia Irene, cachant ses yeux. « C'est comme si c'était seulement hier que tu étais en train de courir à toutes jambes dans le parc avec ces robes faites maison. »

« Irene ! » gémit Sarah.

« Tu jouais déguisée ? » dit Jared amusé, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sarah.

« Comment avez-vous fait déjà pour venir ? » demanda Sarah confuse, jetant un regard à tout le monde.

« Jared nous a laissé entrer, » dit Rober, causant à Jared de mériter un autre regard noir.

« Es-tu au moins allé aux examens ? » demanda Sarah confuse.

Jared haussa les épaules et sourit nerveusement. « Quelqu'un devait rester ici et ouvrir la porte à ta famille. »

« Jared, rater le dernier examen est éliminatoire ! »

« Détends-toi, Sarah, j'y suis allé. Maintenant tais-toi et profite de ta fête d'anniversaire. »

Robert révéla immédiatement la boite qui était cachée derrière son dos, et Toby la prit fièrement (la faisant presque tomber) et la passa à Sarah. Elle l'ouvrit, sachant très bien ce que c'était – un gâteau au chocolat fait maison, avec le message « bon anniversaire Sarah » écrit en glaçage bleu négligé; apparemment c'était le travail de Toby puisque le « S » était en arrière et le mot anniversaire un seul « n ».

« Merci, » dit Sarah silencieusement, alors qu'Irène toute excitée enfonçait une bougie d'anniversaire au centre du gâteau, et Jared l'allumait avec un briquet.

« Fais un vœu, » dit Jared avec sarcasme, parce qu'il savait comment Sarah se sentait par rapport aux vœux. Sarah garda son esprit vie et souffla aussitôt la bougie. La famille applaudit et poussa des exclamations, et Jared se pencha vers elle et rit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? »

« Rien, » répondit Sarah franchement, fixant le gâteau d'un air absent.

La fête se termina de la manière dont Sarah l'attendait – Jared avait englouti la plupart du gâteau, Iren et Rober avaient harcelé Sarah à propos des études et autres choses inintéressantes et sans-importance et le ballon de Toby avait éclaté, ce qui l'avait effrayé et l'avait fait pleurer à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. Juste avant qu'Iren n'emporte Toby qui hurlait hors de la pièce, elle dit à Sarah avec un sourire : « Viens à la maison demain après-midi. On aimerait que tu nous rendes visite... Toby ne fait que de parler de toi. »

« Est-ce que tu iras ? » demanda Jared, une fois que Sarah eut fermé la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle fatiguée, se laissant tomber sur son lit en gémissant. « Vraiment, j'ai pas envie. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils le sachent. »

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et enlaça son oreiller pour avoir du réconfort. « Ça fait mal de le dire, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Arf, m'en parle pas, Sarah, » soupira Jared, « Parfois, la vérité fait souffrir comme l'enfer. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils et elle fixa Jared, marmonnant, « Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne familier …? »

« J'ai une idée, » dit Jared d'un air pensif, ignorant sa question. « Fais-toi une raison et vas-y quand même. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu les hais tellement – tout spécialement Toby, c'est la chose la plus mignonne au monde. »

« Je ne les hais pas, » marmonna Sarah à travers le drap. « C'est juste... Il me rappelle beaucoup de trucs que je veux oublier. »

« Ça c'est autre chose, » s'exclama Jared, se penchant en arrière et croisant ses bras d'une manière accusatrice. « Que diable a-t-il pu arriver, il y a tout ce temps, qui a pu être si horrible ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit Sarah vivement, « J'essaye d'oublier ça. »

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl… _

_'cause it hurts like hell… _

« Oh, voilà pourquoi ça semble familier, » dit Sarah, jurant. « Mince alors Jared ! »

« Ah bordel, » dit Jared exaspéré, et un peu irrité, « Au moins donne-moi un indice. »

« C'est quelque chose de si horrible que ça m'a fait éviter ma famille, brûler mon livre préféré, ne pas recontacter trois de mes vieux amis depuis deux ans, briser un miroir et fuir tout ce qui implique la magie et les rois, » dit Sarah vivement, avant de rebondir sur le lit pour aller vers la porte, « Allons au Subway pour dîner. »

« Ça t'a fait briser un miroir ? Zut, à quel point ça a pu être utile ?

« Dis un mot de plus et c'est toi qui paye. »

« Mais je déteste le Subway, allons quelque part où ils servent de la viande... »

« Je suis végétarienne, et le dîner est maintenant officiellement à ta charge. »

Sarah restait au bord d'un lac, habillée dans l'une des vieilles robes faites maison, excepté que la robe était à présent propre, blanche comme neige et soyeuse. Confuse, Sarah tira sur le tissu de la robe et la souleva, se demandant pourquoi elle était dans une robe. Elle en vint à penser à cela... Où était-elle ? Sarah, curieuse, regarda autour d'elle. Elle était clairement au bord d'un lac qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et derrière elle il y avait une vaste étendue de collines vertes. Sarah haleta quand elle le remarqua en train de marcher vers elle sur une de ces collines, et rougit au petit sourire qui ornait se fines lèvres. Il arriva à ses côtés, et caressa l'une de ses joues rougies avec le revers de sa main gantée.

« Bienvenue, trésor, » ronronna-t-il, le ton affriolant dans sa voix lui donna un frisson parcourant sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Sarah confuse. « Et... Pourquoi une robe ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit simplement Jareht, sa main passant de sa joue à son bras, pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à la paume de sa main. « Ça te va bien. »

Sarah rosit encore une fois, ce qui fit s'élargir le sourire de Jareth.

« Où sommes-nous ? » répéta Sarah, évitant son regard qui suivait ses moindres mouvements, pour à la place fixer le sol avec gêne. L'autre main de Jareth se leva et d'un seul doigt, il redressa doucement son menton, ainsi leur regards se retrouvèrent et s'accrochèrent.

« Il y a un prix, pour cette réponse, » chantonna Jareth, et Sarah pencha la tête d'un côté, curieuse.

« Que pourrais-je vous donner que vous n'avez pas déjà ? » dit-elle, alors Jareth se pencha plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se collent ensemble, et leur lèvres séparées uniquement par quelques millimètres.

« Un baiser, » murmura-t-il, et quand il parla Sarah put sentir son souffle se répercuter contre ses lèvres. Sarah se mit sur la pointe des pieds sans discuter, et le gratifia d'un léger baiser, un contact qui n'était pas plus qu'un murmure, mais qui le touchait assez pour avoir sa réponse... Et pour rendre Jareh à la fois brûlant et agacé.

« Maintenant dis-moi, Roi Gobelin, » sourit Sarah, son sourire frôlant le sien lorsqu'elle parla. « Quel est cet endroit ? »

« C'est notre endroit, » murmura Jareth, avant de la presser dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tel un homme affamé.

Sarah fut réveillée tard ce matin-là à cause d'un cri perçant et d'un énorme bruit. Elle se leva d'un seul coup pour voir Jared étendu sur le sol, déjà habillé pour la journée. Elle gloussa et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? »

« Je voyage, » ronchonna Jared en se levant et s'essuyant les vêtements.

« Tu voyages où, par terre ? »

« Très drôle, mais j'allais plutôt vers ton réveil matin. Désolé de t'avoir réveilléd, je sais que tu voulais dormir aujourd'hui. »

Sarah soupira en entendant le commentaire et repoussa les couvertures, lançant un mauvais regard à son réveil matin. Il était presque midi. « En fait, je crois que tu m'as plutôt fait une grande faveur. »

'Tu m'as sauvé avant que je ne laisse Jareth me toucher avec plus qu'avec ses lèvres', Sarah termina sa phrase dans sa tête.

« Tu vas aller chez tes parents, je présume ? » demanda Jared, tirant sur son haut.

« Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, » dit Sarah avec amertume, puis elle se leva. Ses pieds se heurtèrent directement au fil électrique de son réveil matin, comme Jared un instant avant, et elle tomba immédiatement en avant. Jared eut le réflexe de tendre ses bras pour l'attraper, mais tous deux tombèrent sur le lit, et pour la seconde fois en deux jours, leurs fronts se cognèrent.

« Oh, » dit Jareth avec un rire. « Qui fait trébucher l'autre maintenant ? »

« Pas moi, » répondit Sarah, avant de soulever sa tête, et le bout de leur nez se touchèrent. Jared et elle se lancèrent immédiatement un regard troublé, leur visage uniquement séparés par quelques centimètres. Sarah pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses lèvres, et elle fut douloureusement rappelée aux sensations de son rêve. Pour éviter de rejouer le rêve dans la réalité, Sarah se recula et lui sourit, ce qui le fit cligner les yeux de confusion.

« Tu ne serais pas par hasard le Roi Gobelin déguisé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Jared se secoua la tête pour se rafraichir les idées, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de fonctionner, parce qu'il cligna des yeux encore une fois et il bafouilla stupidement, « Que... Qu-quoi ? »

Sarah gloussa et dit gaiement, « Ça, c'est mon authentique Jared. »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, » dit Jared, retrouvant son sang-froid et l'aidant à se redresser, « Mais je suis content d'être considéré 'authentique'. »

« Bouge tes fesses, je vais aller me changer, » dit Sarah brusquement, et elle glissa sans discuter hors de son emprise pour aller dans à sa commode. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ses vêtements, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain, son sourire disparut et elle enlaça ses vêtements roulés en boule en quête de réconfort priant Dieu que Jared ne l'aimât pas plus qu'une amie. Sarah sursauta quand elle entendit un coup net à la porte de la salle de bain.

« T'es morte, là-dedans ? » rit Jared de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Oui, » répondit Sarah vivement, changeant de vêtements dans un temps record et elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bains. « Je serai probablement de retour après le dîner pour te tourmenter. On se revoit à 20h. »

« Amuse-toi bien, » dit Jared, encore en train de ricaner, et Sarah lui tira la langue avant d'attraper son sac et de quitter l'immeuble. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et appela un taxi, un peu craintive quand elle réalisa que le voyage lui coûterait probablement une somme folle, puisqu'il lui faudrait sûrement une heure et demie de conduite pour aller là-bas (et marcher là-bas prendrait toute la journée). Le taxi s'arrêta et Sarah monta dedans, repoussant son portable dans sa poche.

« On va où, jeune fille ? » demanda le chauffeur de taxi.

« Ça vous dérange de me conduire à la campagne ? » demanda Sarah, et comme elle s'y attendait, le chauffeur de taxi grogna.

« C'est assez loin quand même ! » se lamenta-t-il, mains Sarah jeta quatre billets de vingt dollars sur le siège passager, ce qui capta son attention, et il dit, « Je vais le faire, jeune fille. »

Sarah s'installa confortablement dans son siège et lança un dernier regard à l'appartement, où elle aperçut Jared qui était en train de la regarder s'en aller à travers la fenêtre. Elle lui fit un rapide signe de la main avant que le taxi reprenne la route.

Sarah soupira, autant de soulagement que d'ennui, puisque le taxi était enfin sur la route qui la menait dans son vieux chez elle. Le trajet ne prit pas une heure et demie, mais bien quatre heures à cause du trafic et d'un accident sur la grande voie. Maintenant, on n'était pas loin de 16h30.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené aussi loin. » dit Sarah avec un sourire, glissant hors du taxi et lui donna un billet de cinq comme pourboire. Au moment où le taxi s'en alla, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le une Iren resplendissante arriva sur le porche.

« SARAAAAAAAAAAH! » hurla une voix chétive, Toby arriva à toute vitesse entre les jambes de sa mère, et piqua un sprint en direction de Sarah. Il jeta ses bras autour de ses jambes encore une fois, pas loin de se cogner contre le trottoir.

« Salut Toby, » salua Sarah avec hésitation, essayant de ne pas sourire quand cet adorable bonhomme la regarda avec un grand sourire étendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tu es venue ! » rit Toby avec une grande joie, avant de relâcher sa jambe et de lui tendre les bras – son moyen de demander à Sarah de le porter. Elle se pencha sans discuter et le porta, marchant vers le porche puisque Toby se tenait joyeusement à elle par le cou.

« Je suis tellement ravie que tu aies pu venir ! » dit Iren, ce qui semblait plus exubérant que telle que c'était dit. « Viens, nous avons fait un merveilleux dîner juste pour toi. »

« Irene, tu n'avais pas besoin de... » commença à dire Sarah.

« Sarah, lis-moi une histoire ! » interrompit Toby avec insistance.

Irene sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'elle laissait sa belle-fille entrer dans la maison, et elle dit, « Peut être que tu pourrais lui lire celle que tu adorais tant que tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, le Dédale je crois ? »

« Le Labyrinthe ? » répéta Sarah avec horreur, « Heu, ce n'est pas ma préférée. De toute manière... Je n'ai plus le livre. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Iren, confuse.

« Je l'ai en quelque sorte... Brûlé, » dit Sarah honteuse. Iren lui lança un regard curieux et Toby faisait des petits bons dans les bras de Sarah.

« Ouais, je veux cette histoire ! » cria-t-il joyeusement, « Le Labyrinthe ! »

Sarah rit à la mauvaise prononciation de Toby et le déposa à terre, cela lui donna l'occasion pour elle de regarder autour d'elle. La maison n'avait absolument pas changé durant les deux années où Sarah était absente. Elle était toujours un peu démodée, comme une maison de de grand-mère. Les yeux de Sarah furent tout d'abord attirés par la vieille horloge de grand-père dans le coin, puis par les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblait sa vieille chambre à présent.

« Raconte-moi l'histoire, Sarah ! » insista Toby, mais Sarah l'ignora et s'aventura à l'étage, sa curiosité augmentant en elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment de monter toutes ces marches et de retrouver cette porte blanche qui l'attendait, comme si elle avait de nouveau seize ans et que Jareth était juste en train de l'attendre derrière cette porte à l'allure innocente...

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, et quand elle jeta un oeil aux alentours elle vit que c'était juste Toby qui se dandinait à la dernière marche de l'escalier. Sarah roula les yeux face à l'entêtement que l'enfant possédait, et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut choquée de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie pour l'université deux ans plus tôt. Le lit était toujours là avec le vieux dessus de lit, ses murs étaient toujours nus, son étagère pour ses animaux empaillés était toujours vide, sa coiffeuse encore dégagée de toutes les figurines, les livres et les images... Et le miroir était toujours fendu de part en parts. Sarah entra dans la chambre, se sentant inutilement menacée, elle s'assit sur la chaise de la coiffeuse et fixa le miroir. Des pièces éparpillées de son reflet se voyaient à travers le miroir brisé…

« Raconte-moi maintenant, Sarah ? » gémit Toby, se laissant tomber en travers du lit et câlinant les draps.

« Pas cette histoire Petit, » dit Sarah silencieusement, « Choisis-en une autre. »

« Mais je veux celle-là, » brailla Toby, battant ses petites jambes. « Le Labibinthe ! »

« C'est 'Le Labyrinthe', » dit Sarah, haussant un sourcil.

Tout à coup elle entendit le son d'un petit murmure provenant de devant elle, la voix incohérente et sonnant très lointaine. Sarah fixa avec horreur l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, là où était le miroir. Le miroir qu'elle avait brisé pour prévenir un quelconque invité non désiré d'en sortir.

« Toby, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander à ta mère si tu peux avoir un encas ? » dit Sarah rapidement, sans quitter le miroir des yeux.

« 'Ai pas faim, » dit Toby en bougonnant.

« Je te raconterai l'histoire après le dîner si du descends en bas maintenant, » fit comme compromis Sarah, et Toby fila à toute vitesse hors de la chambre dans l'instant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sarah tendit ses oreilles pour essayer d'entendre la voix à nouveau, mais tout ce qu'elle entendit c'était un silence absolu mis à part le roucoulement d'un hibou de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Un hibou...

Sarah sauta de sa chaise et verrouilla la fenêtre, la peur éclatant à l'intérieur d'elle. Le hibou était perché dans l'arbre derrière sa fenêtre, mais il n'était pas la chouette effraie beige que Jareth avait été – c'était un hibou de la couleur de l'écorce avec d'énormes yeux verts. Sarah soupira de soulagement avant d'entendre la voix à nouveau.

« Sarah. »

La voix l'appelait plus fort qu'avant et de manière plus compréhensible, là, dans le miroir. Sarah reconnut cette voix, et elle retourna avec hésitation à la coiffeuse, se penchant vers le miroir fêlé et murmurant son nom.

« H-Hoggle ? »

Le nain plongea instantanément hors du miroir, atterrissant sur le sol avec un grand bruit sourd et un grognement. Sarah étouffa un cri et se pressa contre le mur – par l'enfer comment avait-il pu sortir du miroir brisé ?

« 'Lut Sarah, » grogna Hoggle. « C'est bon d'te revoir après toutes ces années. »

« Hoggle... Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » murmura Sarah. « Comment es-tu arrivé là ? »

« Crois-moi, t'as pas rendu ça facile en cassant le miroir, » répondit doucement Hoggle. « Ça fait des mois que j'essaye. »

Sa voie et l'expression de son visage devinrent subitement plein d'urgence. « Sarah, on a besoin d'ton aide là-bas, à Underground. C'est une urgence ! »

« Une urgence ? » répéta Sarah confuse, avant que son propre ton ne devienne urgent aussi. « Est-ce que Ludo est blessé ? Ou Didymus ? »

« Content de savoir qu'tu t'en préoccupes encore, » dit entre ses dents Hoggle, de manière audible. « Nan, ils vont bien. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a besoin d'ton aide. On a besoin qu'tu reviennes à Underground. »

« Hoggle, je ne peux pas revenir ! » cria Sarah. « Je ne reviendrai jamais là-bas ! Je n'ai jamais rien voulu avoir à faire avec le monde d'Underground ! »

« Crois moi, j'ai remarqué, » dit Hoggle, et Sarah sentit des larmes de culpabilité naitre dans ses yeux. « T'dois revenir, Sarah. Nous dépendons tous de toi pour nous sauver. »

Il tendit sa petite main trapue et la regarda avec une expression dévasté dans ses yeux perçants. « T'vas revenir ? Pour nous ? »

La lèvre inférieure de Sarah trembla tandis qu'elle faisait sa main, qui devenait plus floue à cause de ses larmes qu'elle retenait. « Bon... D'accord. »

Elle prit sa main, puis Hoggle et elle apparurent immédiatement sur une colline herbeuse et poussiéreuse. Les larmes contre lesquelles elle se battait tombèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit devant lequel elle se tenait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Un Labyrinthe Détruit Et Son Roi

Le Labyrinthe était en ruine. Alors qu'un jour, il y avait eu un labyrinthe magique et sinueux qui s'étendait aussi loin que les yeux pouvaient voir, il n'y avait qu'un une étendue sinistre de noir, de ruines carbonisées et de murs éffondrés. C'était comme si quelqu'un y avait lancé une bombe atomique. Le Labyrinthe était plus endommagé que Sarah l'aurait imaginé. Hoggle secoua sa main avec réconfort, ce qui fit pleurer Sarah encore plus fort puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'elle réconfortée, encore moins par l'ami qu'elle avait abandonné.

« E-E-Est-ce que c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? » bégaya Sarah, cachant ses yeux de sa main libre. « Je l'ai tué ? »

« T'étais une part du Labyrinthe » dit Hoggle discrètement. « Quand t'as dit non à Sa Majesté. »

Sarah se retourna vers son vieil ami, d'horreur sa bouche s'était ouverte, demandant silencieusement comment c'était bien possible qu'elle puisse avoir détruit le Labyrinthe en disant simplement non à une offre insupportable venant d'un homme tout autant insupportable.

« C'est une longue histoire, » grogna Hoggle, et immédiatement la vision des ruines du Labyrinthe s'évanouit pour être remplacé par un mur de pierre dure. Sarah sécha le reste de ses larmes et regarda autour d'elle avec confusion.

« Est-ce qu'on est dans le château de Jareth ? » demanda-t-elle, s'étirant pour toucher la pierre granuleuse comme pour confirmer que c'était le bon endroit.

« Non, on est très loin du Labyrinthe à présent, dans le Royaume des Fae, » dit Hoggle brusquement.

« Le Royaume des Fae ? » répéta Sarah confuse. « Il existe plus que le Labyrinthe ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Hoggle, tojours en train d'agriper sa main fermement. « Le Labyrinthe et le château de Sa Majesté sont dans le Royaumes des Gobelins. Il est lui-même un Fae."

« Jareth est un Fae... » répéta Sarah dans un murmure. « Combien y a-t-il de royaumes, exactement ? »

« Et bien, il y a le Royaume des Saupoudreurs de Rêve, le Royaume des Fae, le Royaume des Sirènes, celui des Elfes, celui des Commandeurs de Pierres, celui des Nains et le Royaume des Gobelins... Donc j'suppose qu'il y en a sept, » lista Hoggle, avant de tirer doucement sur sa main.

« Où est Jareth ? » demanda Sarah soudainement, remarquant que Hoggle hésitait à répondre.

« On en parlera plus tard, » dit-il doucement, la dirigeant vers l'entrée. Tous les deux grimpèrent une paire de d'escaliers dorée, beaux et en spirale vers se deuxième étage, où Hoggle la laissa, dans un couloir vide et poussiéreux. Au miment où Sarah tourna au coin elle heurta quelque chose, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un homme.

« Hé, attends ! » appela Sarah, commençant à descendre le long du couloir vers la silhouette. Sa main quitta celle d'Hoggle et elle entendit sa voix rauque lui crier après. L'homme qui, à l'évidence, n'avait pas entendu ses appels tourna à gauche disparut dans un coin. Elle prit un virage sec et fonça après l'homme, l'impact la fit rebondir et chuter au sol. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et la regarda avec de l'irritabilité se reflétant dans ses yeux d'argent pale, mais cela s'estompa au fur et à mesure, et au lieu de l'aider à se relever, il resta à côté, à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses mains derrière son dos.

Sarah entendit immédiatement des voix confuses et étouffées en train de murmurer, faisant écho dans la salle, et elle leva le regard pour voir que quelques personnes la fixaient, quelques uns avec horreur, et d'autres avec de la confusion. La vieille femme dans un coin de la pièce avait clairement été en train de pleurer, puisque ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, et son visage baigné de larmes. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était mignine même si elle était une personne âgée, avec de longs cheveux blancs rassemblés en haut de sa tête et garnis de lilas. Sa robe était d'une teinte plaisante de lavande, et ses yeux étaient violets, complétant le style général violet. L'homme qu'elle avait vu marcher le long du couloir n'était maintenant qu'à quelques pas d'elle, son visage ne montrant ni horreur, ni confusion, mais plutôt quelque chose entre de la satisfaction avec de l'amusement et de l'intrigue. Tous ces gens avaient les mêmes marques aux yeux que Jareth. Sarah se releva, se sentant embarrassée et effrayée.

« Bonjour, mon enfant, » dit un vieil homme chétif gentiment, marchant vers elle. Il avait une couronne sur sa tête, ainsi donc Sarah était en train d'interrompre une espèce de réunion de court entre un roi et ses sujets.

« Désolée de vous avoir interrompu, » balbutia Sarah, inclinant sa tête en marque de respect à ce qui devait être le roi.

« Quel est ton nom, ma petite ? » demanda le roi, lui souriant de tout son coeur. « Je suis Roi Minos. »

« Je m'appelle Sarah, » dit-elle, un peu moins nerveuse. Sa nervosité revint instantanément lorsque les Fae dans la salle s'enflamma de halètements choqués et de murmures.

« La Championne du Labyrinthe ? » dit le Roi Minos plein d'étonnement, son visage était maintenant dépourvu de sourire. La femme dans le coin de la salle qui avait pleuré explosa de colère envers Sarah, qui riposta par la panique contre le regard furieux de la femme. Le Roi Minos la prit dans ses bras rapidement avant que la femme ne gifle Sarah.

« Toi, » gronda la vieille femme. « Tu as tué mon enfant ! »

« Qu-quoi...? » sortit stupidement de la bouche de Sarah.

« Doucement, ma chère, ce n'est pas la faut de l'enfant, » dit le Roi Minos précipitamment, d'une voix étouffée. « Elle ne savait pas les conséquence de ses actes. »

« Mes... actes ? » répéta Sarah d'un air absent, avant que des larmes lui montent aux yeux à nouveau. « J'ai tué quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait, Votre Majesté, vous devez me dire ce que j'ai fait ! Je dois réparer ça... Tout est de ma faute ! » gémit Sarah, ses larmes dévalant ses joues. La vieille femme, qui avait paru déterminée à la détruire un instant plus tôt, arrêta soudainement de la regarder avec colère et parut vide face au larmes de culpabilité qui tombaient sur le visage de Sarah. Hoggle arriva soudainement dans la salle en courant, s'inclinant de manière précipité face à tous les gens de la salle.

« Sarah ! » haleta-t-il, mais Sarah lui fit un coucou de la main et renifla.

« J'ai vu ce que j'ai fait au Labyrinthe, » bredouilla Sarah au Roi. « Si j'ai causé plus de dommages que ça... Si j'ai vraiment tué quelqu'un... »

« Détends-toi, mon enfant, tu n'as pas tué mon fils, » dit le Roi Minos de manière rassurante. « Ma femme s'est emportée. »

« Votre... femme ? » répéta Sarah, fixant la vieille femme provocatrice encore enlacée par les bras du vieux roi. « Alors vous êtes la reine... »

« Oui, c'est ma magnifique femme Lavender, » dit le Roi Minos joyeusement, baisant son regard vers la reine le visage plein d'adoration. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes grâce à la vue qu'il lui donnait, c'était si aimant, si adorable.

« Et votre fils... Mais alors vous devez être... » dit Sarah, avant d'haleter. « Êtes-vous les parents de Jareth ? »

« Assurément, » dit le Roi Minos joyeusement, tandis que la Reine Lavender la regardait juste d'un œil amer.

« J'ai... tué Jareth ? » dit Sarah de façon flagrante, d'une manière incertaine à savoir si elle était horrifiée ou alors fière d'elle-même.

« Non mon enfant, mon fils n'est pas mort, » dit rapidement le Roi Minos.

« Il serait aussi bien mort, merci bien, » fit d'un ton sec la Reine Lavender.

« Voudrais-tu te reposer, mon enfant ? » dit le Roi Minos, ignorant le dernier commentaire de sa Reine. « Jace et Hoggle vont te montrer ta chambre. »

L'homme qu'elle avait suivit et qui était dans un coin, celui-là même qui l'avait observé durant tout ce temps, s'avança immédiatement et s'inclina devant Sarah, la faisant rougir de confusion. Quand il se redressa elle vit qu'il était plus grand qu'elle d'environ une tête... à peu près la même grandeur que Jareth.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, princesse, » dit rapidement celui appelé Jace, se glissant en dehors de la salle. Sarah s'agrippa rapidement à la main de Hoggle et suivit le serviteur vers l'entrée.

Princesse ? Pensa Sarah pour elle-même confuse, comme ils tournaient un coin après l'autre et qu'ils grimpaient une série d'escaliers. Après un moment, Sarah commença à se demander à quel point ce château était réellement grand.

« Voilà votre chambre, princesse, » dit Jace légèrement, tournant la poignée d'une porte en bois noir et la poussant pour l'ouvrir. Sarah entra docilement dans la chambre qui était majestueuse et immaculée. Un énorme lit à baldaquin avec avec des rideaux de velours bleu était posé dans l'angle de la pièce, dans un côté de la chambre il y avait une cheminée en marbre entourée de fauteuils rembourrés, d'un indigo estompé. Une commode en bois sombre était posée dans un coin. À l'endroit le plus éloigné de la chambre y avait une autre porte.

« Merci, » dit Sarah. Le visage de Jace refléta un pure choc, ce qui rendit Sarah confuse.

« Les Fae d'habitude ne, hum, remercient pas leur serviteurs, » expliqua rapidement Hoggle. Sarah se retourna vers Jace et dit fermement, « Je ne suis pas Fae, et je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils font ou de ce qu'ils ne font pas. Merci Jace de m'avoir amenée dans ma chambre. »

Avant de refermer la porte, elle dit, « Et je ne suis pas une princesse. »

Le visage de Jace reflétait toujours le choc quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Hum, oh, » grogna Hoggle, et Sarah se retourna vers lui. « Je crois qu'tu devrais pas te lier d'amitié avec Jace. »

« Pourquoi ça serait une mauvaise chose ? » demanda Sarah confuse. « Je pense que c'est bon, puisque tous les autres Fae semblent me détester. À part le Roi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il haïsse quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose, parce que Jace a la réputation de... » dit silencieusement Hoggle. « S'il t'aime bien, il va heu, te mettre dans son lit, » ajouta Hoggle avec hésitation.

« Te mettre dans son lit...? » répéta Sarah. « Oh Hoggle, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

« Un peu que j'm'inquiète, » marmonna Hoggle. « Parc'que les Fae sont différents de moi ou d'toi. Ils sont plus intéressés par le plaisir que par l'amour, et ils préfèrent... faire ce que Jace fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'amour. »

« Ils sont tous comme ça ? » demanda Sarah bouche bée, et Hoggle acquiessa.

« Pas juste comme ça, mais lui il a la réputation de mettre dans son lit toutes les filles qu'on lui choisit tous les ans pour la cérémonie de reproduction, » expliqua Hoggle silencieusement.

« La quoi ? » dit Sarah en le regardant bêtement, avant de se secouer la tête énergiquement. « Heu, peu importe, je veux pas savoir. »

« C'est un salopard très désiré, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ça, » dit Hoggle.

« Hoggle ! » hoqueta Sarah, choquée.

Elle cligna des yeux soudainement, regardant le décor de la chambre, réalisant que cela avait un peu trop une teinte masculine pour que cela eusse été préparé pour elle... Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait aussi une odeur familière.

« C'était la chambre de qui celle-ci, Hoggle ? » demanda Sarah, balayant la chambre du regard à nouveau. « Est-ce que c'était celle de Jace ? »

Quand Hoggle ne répondit pas, elle se mordit la lèvre et devina, « C'était la chambre de Jareth. »

Avec un soupir lourd Sarah se traîna vers le lit accueillant et se laissa tomber dessus, se sentant soudainement éreintée.

« Où sont Ludo et Didymus ? » demanda Sarah à Hoggle, se rappelant brusquement ses deux autres amis.

« De retour dans le Royaume des Commandeurs de Pierres, » Hoggle said softly. « Et Sarah ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'pardonne. »

Elle resta silencieuse en s'asseyant et fixa Hoggle, bouleversée, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Hoggle, je ne mérite pas ton pardon... » commença à dire Sarah.

« Je ne le méritais pas non plus, » l'interrompit Hoggle avec un sourire. « Après que j't'aie abandonnée et que j't'aie donné cette pèche. Mais je l'avais fait de toute façon, et toi aussi tu l'as fait. »

« Oh Hoggle ! » gémit Sarah, elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de son ami, et commença rapidement à pleurer pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« Allez, allez, c'est bon, » dit Hoggle, tapotant son épaule maladroitement.

« Je n'aurais jamais, jamais du essayer de t'oublier toi ou cet endroit, » pleura Sarah, le repoussant pour sécher ses larmes. « Je vais réparer tout ce que j'ai gâché ici. »

Elle se rappela soudainement ce qu'avait dit la Reine Lavender, « Hoggle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas exactement avec Jareth ? »

« Ça peut attendre d'être abordé demain matin, » dit gentiment Hoggle. « T'es fatiguée. Va dormir. »

« Mmmouais, » bafouilla Sarah, retournant s'allonger et souriant à son meilleur ami. « Ne t'en vas pas trop loin. »

« Je n'irai pas loin. »

Dans ce rêve, Jareth était étendy inconscient sur la colline herbeuse devant le Labyrinthe. Sarah qui était une fois encore en train de porter une de ses vieilles robes faites maison, était en train de secouer ses épaules désespérément, essayant de le réveiller, mais il ne le fit pas. Sarah s'inquiéta qu'il fut mort.

« Réveille toi, Jareth ! » gémit-elle, le secouant une dernière fois. Mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Sur le point de pleurer, Sarah essaya une dernière chose – elle se pencha vers le bas et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant et Sarah aurait bien voulu crier de soulagement, mais Jareth garda sa bouche capturée et l'embrassa férocement, sa langue explorant la peau douce de ses lèvres. Au lieu de crier, Sarah se débrouilla pour faire un soupir rassuré, auquel Jareth répondit un puissant grognement et il la fit basculer sur le dos, l'immobilisant sur le sol recouvert d'herbe. Ses mains déchirèrent le corsage et dévoilèrent ses atouts féminins, révélant son corps au monde entier. Jareth se mit directement entre ses jambes, et après un dernier baiser il s'enfonça en elle. La bouche de Sarah s'ouvrit pour pousser un halètement, et ses halètements se transformèrent en gémissements et en cris vu que Jareth lui faisait l'amour passionément.

Sarah se réveilla une fois encore, pleine de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade... Et humide de façon gênante. En fait, Sarah réalisa cela avec un rougissement féroce, elle n'avait aucun choix si ce n'était de se changer. Il semblait que d'être dans la maison de Jareth (et dans sa chambre) rendait le rêve plus intense, et même plus que d'habitude, parce que cette fois au lieu d'être uniquement poussée dans un fantastique baiser ou d'être touchée et initiée aux plaisirs de la chaire par ses doigts talentieux, elle l'avait cette fois laissé la prendre. Sarah se leva du lit, ayant chaud et se sentant humide de manière inconfortable à cause du rêve, elle se mit en route vers la porte la plus éloignée dans la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit pour voir une énorme salle de bain, même plus élégante que la chambre. La baignoire, construite dans le sol, ressemblait plutôt à une petite piscine, et elle était presque sûre que c'était fait en or. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de miroirs, faisant que Sarah se sente envahie par elle-même. Sarah venait juste de penser qu'elle prendrait bien un bain quand la baignoire se remplit d'eau brusquement toute seule, la vapeur à la surface faisant des tourbillons hypnotiques. Sarah enleva rapidement tout ses vêtements, le bain ayant l'air trop accueillant pour l'ignorer, et elle glissa à l'intérieur.

Pour Sarah, le bain était paradisiaque. C'était comme si la saveur de la chaleur de l'eau chassait tout – le choc d'être ramenée à l'endroit qu'elle essaya pendant deux ans d'oublier, la destruction du Labyrinthe, le stresse de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jareth et que c'était définitivement de sa faute. Pendant quelques instants Sarah ferma les yeux et s'assit dans la chaleur, avec son esprit merveilleusement vide, ne pensant à rien du tout.

Et puis son rêve de Jareth s'imposa à elle dans son esprit. Sarah frissonna malgré la chaleur intense de l'eau du bain, comme les évênements se rejouaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer ce moment où elle et Jareth étaient passés à la seconde étape, au lieu de l'avoir réveillée avant que cela arrive (elle remarqua également cela, bien qu'elle fut vierge dans la réalité, dans son rêve elle ne l'était clairement pas). Sarah repoussa ses idées au fond de sa tête désespérément quand son entre-jambe commença à pulser d'insatisfaction.

Sarah n'était pas loin d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand un hurlement perçant fit brusquement écho dans tout le château. Elle sauta à l'extérieur du bain rapidement et attrapa une chemise de nuit faîche qui était comme par hasard suspendue à un crochet (Merci Seigneur pour la magie, pensa Sarah) juste au moment où Hoggle se précipitait dans sa chambre.

« Oh, tu es réveillée, » dit-il rapidement, paraissant nerveux.

« Hoggle, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Sarah avec étonnement pendant qu'elle entrait dans la chambre.

« Rien dont il faille se sentir concerné, » répondit Hoggle avec dédain. « Jace s'en charge. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils à cause du nain, qui était clairement en train de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que c'était, mais les mots de la Reine Lavender surgirent brusquement dans sa tête : « Tu as tué mon fils. Il serait aussi bien mort. ».

« Hoggle... C'était Jareth, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sarah silencieusement, et quand le regard qui voulait tout dire que Hoggle cachait fut découvert par Sarah, elle sut qu'elle avait bien deviné. Jareth était réellement dans une telle douleur...

Sarah se détourna de Hoggle et glissa hors de sa chambre jusqu'au couloir, au moment où un autre hurlement se répercutait contre les murs suivis par un sanglot distinct. Sarah, se sentant de plus en plus effrayée car elle approchait de la source des sanglots, commença à sprinter avant d'être obligée de s'arrêter en trottinant. Elle tourna au coin pour voir une porte restée entrouverte tout au fond du couloir, la lumière se répandant à travers. Sarah s'approcha et entendit la voix de Jace calmant les sanglots de la personne à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Jace ! » appela Sarah, à bout de souffle tandis que Jace tourbillonnait hors de la pièce et fermait la porte derrière lui. Son visage reflétait la même chose que celui de Hoggle, le choc de sa présence et puis l'inquiétude qu'elle puisse découvrir la vérité.

« C'était Jareth là-dedans ? » demanda Sarah, au moment où Hoggle la rattrapa en haletant difficilement.

« Sa Majesté est malade, » dit Jace, avec le même ton dédaigneux que Hoggle avait utilisé. « C'est seulement l'aurore, princesse, peut-être devriez-vous retourner vous reposer... ? »

« Non, je veux voir Jareth, » dit fermement Sarah, choquant à la fois Hoggle et elle-même. Durant toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait, pas une fois Sarah n'avait voulu voir Jareth – c'était l'exact opposé, pour être plus précis.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit pas en état de recevoir des visiteurs pour l'instant, » dit Jace, toujours avec ce ton coléreux qui commençait à ennuyer Sarah.

« À quel point quelqu'un doit-il être souffrant pour que ça conduise un homme comme Jareth à hurler ainsi ? » demanda Sarah, en colère.

« Il est souffrant, » répéta Jace simplement.

« Souffrant mon cul, » dit-elle d'un ton sec, avant de pousser Jace hors du passage et de faire irruption dans la pièce. Ce que Sarah vit la fit hurler.


End file.
